Their First
by dizzyizzy123
Summary: A collection of firsts between Ava and Peter. Picks up from where my other fic "Ava and Peter" left off. Message me for more suggestions; I never get tired of writing these. Now declared to be a sister fic to "Ava and Peter".
1. Their First Date

Sort of picks up from where Ava and Peter, my other fic, left off. Message me for suggestions for more firsts.

* * *

He takes her to her favorite Mexican restaurant to make up for getting them detention that afternoon.

True to his word, he opens the door for her and pulls out her chair for her, but she insists on going Dutch.

She informs him that she is Puerto Rican but she likes Mexican food. He tells her he is part Irish and German and a bunch of other things but he likes Italian the best.

"It's the one European ethnicity that I am not," he jokes as he steals one of her enchiladas. She laughs and doesn't mind because she's already stolen some of his fajitas.

They talk about their favorite books and their favorite movies. They gossip about Nick Fury and their team.

It's nice talking to him one on one, she realizes. He's usually so obnoxious when he tries to outshine Sam and take the lead, even though she does have to admit that he has a hang on this superhero stuff more than they do. She learns about how his parents died and how he credits his dead uncle for pushing him into the role of a superhero, after being bitten by a radioactive spider. She learns that he first started using humor to keep him from getting overwhelmed in stressful situations but he still thinks of himself as a naturally funny guy. She now understands that he is quick witted and is always on his toes because he wants to minimize as much damage as possible, especially when a villain gets out of hand. Still, his impulsive nature sometimes gets him into more trouble than it gets him out of it.

But that's part of why she likes him.

It's nice holding a conversation with her without her rolling her eyes at him or calling him an idiot. He gets to learn a lot about her when he stops cracking jokes for minute and just listens. He learns that the first White Tiger was her brother (he didn't know there had been more than one) and she wants to honor the family legacy. He learns that she is an orphan too, like him, and she lives with her sister. He now understands that there is a reason she never stops pushing herself and never takes anything less than seriously. Still, her rigid, by the book nature can hold her back instead of propelling her forward.

But that's part of why he likes her.

He lets her know that it's okay to be scared sometimes and failure can happen to the best of them. She nods and tells him he's not a bad mentor.

When he's not being an idiot, of course.

All in all, they had a good time on their first date.


	2. Their First Kiss

They leave the restaurant and walk around the block before they awkwardly slow down when they realize it's time to go home.

Neither of them really wants to leave but Aunt May needs him to pick up some eggs and her sister will worry if she doesn't come home soon.

He walks her to her subway stop and starts panicking because he hasn't kissed a girl since middle school and what if he's bad at it and drools on her or bites her tongue or worse—vomits due to sheer nervousness all over her olive green t-shirt?

She's panicking too because she's never really kissed a boy; they always thought she was too bossy and too mean to be considered kissing material. What if he tries to stick his tongue in her mouth and she doesn't know what to do and she accidentally bites it in a fit of panic, the way her older sister's first kiss went?

"So, I guess this is where I leave you," he says as her train approaches.

"Yeah, I guess it is," she says thickly.

Both of them know it's going to happen but they don't know exactly how.

Thankfully, Peter decides to inject a little humor into the situation. "Hey? Remember I asked you for a kiss?"

"Remember I already gave you one?"

"That doesn't count!" he protests. "I wasn't ready."

"Are you ready now?"

"Maybe."

"You should kiss me now, before my train leaves."

"Maybe I will."

"You always have to have the last word, don't you, Parker?"

They both laugh and that's when he leans in and gently kisses her.

It's a nice, the way he grabs her waist to pull her closer and the way she wraps her arms around his neck, and the way they just kiss.

She misses her train but doesn't mind. He lets her use his cellphone to call her sister to let her know she's going to be late.

They wait for the next train and pick off from where they left off on their first kiss.


	3. Their First Time Being Public

They try to discuss how they were going to tell the rest of the team.

"What are we going to say? 'Oh, hey guys! Training was rough today, huh? Oh by the way, we're dating now?'" she grumbles sarcastically. He runs his hands through his messy dark hair. He doesn't know how to break the news either.

"Do you think we have to report it to S.H.I.E.L.D.?" he asks.

"Why would we have to report it?"

"You know, for like HR stuff."

"I don't even know if we have an HR department for us."

"It'd be nice if we did."

"Why?"

"So there'd be a protocol we could follow. Fill out Form A to announce your desire to date. Fill out Section 2 with how long you've been dating. Initial here to release this information to your team members."

She laughs and pulls him close for a kiss. "You're funny," she says. He kisses her lightly on the nose. "You never tell me that enough."

"What the—"

They turn around and see Sam, Danny, and Luke at the end of the S.H.I.E.L.D. training facility hallway, looking at the both of them in open mouthed shock.

"Are you—are you—are you two like, together?" sputters Sam.

She blushes and is embarrassed so he knows he has to take the lead on this one. He takes her hand and says, "Yeah. We are."

"Since when?" demands Luke.

"For about two weeks now," he admits.

"And you didn't tell us?" asks Danny, wounded. She shrugs. "We didn't know how to tell you."

"How about: 'Hey, training was rough today, huh? Oh, by the way: Web-head and I are going out now,'" suggests Luke but he's not angry, just surprised.

Sam puts his arm around the both of them and grins. "I always knew you two had a thing going."

"You know nothing, bucket head," she says as she rolls her eyes. He laughs as she uses his nickname for Sam. Sam turns his attention to on him and points a finger in his face.

"Hey, Parker: you break her heart, we break your face."

"Don't worry. He's treating me nicely," she says as she looks at him, thanking him with her eyes.

"Just don't act so lovey-dovey all the time," warns Luke as they all proceed to the training room.

"There is pleasure and there is bliss. Forgo the first to possess the second,'" agrees Danny as he and Sam go on in.

"Well, that went better than expected," he quips. She intertwines her hand with his and they walk into the room last.

Nick Fury himself is there to explain the simulation but she doesn't let go of his hand. She's not afraid anymore, of their first time being public.


	4. Their First Big Fight

A/N: Huh. Apparently there was a chapter posted twice or something. Anyway, chapter is fixed and edited because I got inspired again.

* * *

"You're such an idiot sometimes!" she yells at him.

"I'm sorry we can't all be perfect like you!" he shoots back.

She's not mad because he forgot their date or because he accidentally let it slip to Sam about how far they had gone.

(_"Why would you tell him anything? Do you know how embarrassing this is?"_

_"I didn't mean to-"_

_"'I didn't mean to'! That's all I ever hear from you. How hard is it to keep some things private?"_)

He's not mad because she is bossing him around too much or because she ranted to MJ about all his faults instead of actually telling him what she's feeling.

(_"Why can't you just tell me what you feel instead of me having to hear it from someone else? I shouldn't have to tiptoe around you all the time!"_

_"I don't do that!"_

_"You know, I'm getting really tired of these mind games you've been playing._")

She's mad because again, he ran headfirst into battle without thinking things through, nearly getting himself sliced in half by a particularly vicious Doom-bot. He's mad because again, she doesn't trust him when he says he's got this even when he's nearly getting sliced in half by a particularly violent Doom-bot.

She's mad at herself because she's allowing her personal feelings to cloud her judgment in battle. He's mad at himself because he keeps forgetting to check his impulses. They both know doing reckless things just puts them all in more danger.

She wants to protect him; he wants to protect her too.

They race to take out villains before one of them gets hurt, to the point where their rivalry is beginning to rival the one between him and Sam in the early days.

"I had it under control!" he yells.

"No, you didn't! You're lucky I was there!" she yells back.

The team stays out of it even though they know this is nothing like the times where he would overextend himself, still not used to being part of a team and she would be too impatient to trust his instincts, still not used to handing the lead to someone their own age. It's different because they're in a relationship and now the two of them together affects the team a lot more than if they were separate. This is big fight, a culmination of all their frustrations.

She's too serious, he's not serious enough.

He doesn't listen well, she doesn't say enough.

She doesn't trust him, he doesn't given her reasons to.

This battle is a catalyst that brings forth everything bubbling under the surface.

(_"You can't do that anymore, Peter!"_

_"I'm sorry but that's what I do: I save the city. Pardon me for doing my job."_

_"I'm not letting you 'do your job' if you're just going to end up killing yourself!")_

Any fight could mark the end, the part where they look at each other and say, "This isn't working." But they always cool off and they always allow themselves to be coaxed by their teammates to apologize. They don't want this to end yet.

"I shouldn't have doubted you," she begins.

(_"I know you didn't mean to tell that stuff to Sam. It was an accident."_

_"No, you were right. Some things are just between you and me."_)

"No, we're a team," he interrupts. "I can't do this on my own and I keep forgetting that."

(_"Just talk to me. If something's bothering you, just talk to me._"

_"I know. I shouldn't bottle things up anymore."_)

"I'm sorry," they both say at the same time. That sorry covers a lot of things: I'm sorry for forgetting our date, I'm sorry for being mean to you, I'm sorry for talking about private things, I'm sorry for not telling you anything. I'm sorry for forgetting you care about me.

She smiles and he sighs in relief before they kiss, sealing the end of their first big fight.


	5. Their First Time

They talk about having sex before they actually do it.

They talk about what would change and what wouldn't change in their relationship.

She admits that she's afraid of getting pregnant and falling into another stereotype; he assures her that he will be there if anything happens.

He admits that he's afraid he will be bad at it and make it bad for her; she assures him that no one's first time is absolutely perfect and for her, it will be because it's with him.

So they do it at his house, in his bedroom, when Aunt May is away and S.H.I.E.L.D. gives them the night off to go to the junior prom. They joke that they are just like normal teens, the way they are about to lose their virginity on prom night.

"Some cliche we are, huh?" he asks nervously as they undress in front of each other for the first time.

"I don't think we can ever be a cliche," she murmurs as she climbs into bed with him, kissing his neck.

It's a little scary and a little awkward and then it becomes a little...nice.

He knows he'll never forget how beautiful she was to him and she knows she'll always remember how sweet and gentle he was to her.

He doesn't know if it's great; after all, what does he have to compare it to? She knows it's not that great but afterwards, she snuggles up next to him and rests her head on his bare chest and tells him, "That was perfect."

And then, that's when they share another first after their first time.


	6. Their First I Love You

"I love you," he says. They just made love so it feels right to be saying it, to be hearing it. But he knows he's loved her for a long time, even though he didn't know it yet. He loves her because she is beautiful, intelligent, and she has a tender side underneath her sarcastic jabs and annoyed sighs. Still, he finds them attractive.

Her head jerks up as she looks up at him, into his eyes, trying to decide if he's being insincere or not. But she knows he would never say anything like this lightly, even though he is a trickster and a comedian. She's been in love with him for a while now, even though she's tried to deny it. She loves him because he is kind, handsome, and he can be serious about the important stuff when he stops cracking jokes. Still, he makes her laugh.

"I—I love you too," she says.

"Even though I'm an idiot?"

"Sometimes because you're an idiot," she laughs.

He loves her laugh. He tells her that.

"I love you," is all she says before she lays her head back down on his chest and closes her eyes, trying to memorize every detail of that moment.

She knows she will describe in detail to her sister, about their first 'I love you'.


	7. Their First Christmas

A/N: More reviews= more updates! Just saying…;-)

* * *

They agreed to shop for each other's presents at the same time, so there wouldn't be any awkward fake smiles and disappointed reactions when they exchanged gifts. She's relieved because she doesn't know how to shop for a guy, especially not for a boyfriend; he's relieved because he doesn't know how to shop for any girl, much less a girlfriend. Just ask MJ and Aunt May. Oh, the horror stories they can tell.

"You are not getting me a label maker," she tells him, remembering his encounter with the Zodiac that he recounted in intricate detail for the team. Sam was jealous, of course.

"Technically, I re-gifted that thing to Fury," he points out.

"You are not re-gifting me anything," she says firmly.

"Oh, damn because I have this really ugly sweater that Aunt May gave me that I've been dying to get rid of—"

She punches him in the shoulder, but it's a playful one. She's gotten more playful, he notices. He puts his arm around her as they walk down the block of shops all decorated extravagantly for the holidays.

"Okay, what do you want?" he asks.

She looks up and down at the rows of shops displaying jewelry, clothes, and make up. She shrugs.

"I don't know," she admits. He blows some air out of his mouth and sighs dramatically.

"Typical: you ask a woman to tell you what she wants and she still can't tell you."

"It's not my fault if I don't know what I want. What do _you_ want?"

"I don't know either," he admits. She points a finger in his face and exclaims, "Ha! Not so superior are you now, are you?"

Just then, J. Jonah Jameson's face flickers onscreen on the side of the Daily Bugle building and begins to rant about Spiderman, calling for his head.

His expression darkens and she notices. She tugs him into a nearby store, saying, "Come on. We'll wait him out in here."

The toy store, as the shop turns out to be, is warm and well lit. There are overexcited children running around as their harried looking parents try to keep up but the store employees are still looking cheerful and helpful. They look around, taking in the atmosphere and then he notices something out of the corner of his eye in the stuffed animal section.

"Oh, I know what I'm getting you," he tells her before pulling her to a display of stuffed animals that included teddy bears, rabbits, dogs, and..._white tigers_. He picks one up and gives it to her for examination.

"Verdict?"

She gives it a once over and puts it back, which makes his heart sink, but she picks up another identical tiger from the pile.

"This one has nicer eyes," she says defensively as she hugs it to her chest. He raises his eyebrows but doesn't say anything. She looks around the many displays of stuffed animals and looks disappointed.

"Oh, they don't have any spider ones! That would have been perfect."

"Can you blame them? I mean, what kid wants to snuggle up next to an arachnid every night?"

"Touché. Still, it would have been perfect." He recognizes the steely eyed look of determination in her eyes as she grabs his hand to lead him through the aisles.

"Where are we going?"

"To find you the perfect gift."

They look up and down the aisles for anything remotely spider-related but when they double back to the stuffed animal section, that's when she finds it.

"Aha!" she crows as she fishes out a spider Beanie Baby and presents it to him.

"Verdict, Mr. Parker?"

He examines it in full detail, exaggerating for comedic effect but she's nervous. He puts it back and fishes out another one.

"This one looks more friendly," he explains. She rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything.

"Like he won't bite you and give you superpowers?" she jokes.

"Exactly."

"What's his name? All Beanie Babies have names."

He checks the tag and his face breaks out into a huge smile. Oh, it _is_ perfect.

"What?" she demands. "What's his name?"

He presents her the tag. "Ava, meet Web the spider."

"Oh my God, that is perfect for you, web-head!" she exclaims. "That's it. I am giving you that for Christmas."

He pulls her close and whispers in her ear, "I can think of something else you can give me." She playfully slaps him away and reminds him, "Peter, there are innocent children around."

"Then let's get out of here."

They pay for the presents and she insists on getting them gift wrapped so it will be like a real Christmas present. He insists on not opening them again until the actual Christmas day.

"You're such a dork sometimes," she says, shaking her head.

He doesn't care. He may be a dork but he's a dork with a girlfriend, celebrating their first Christmas.

* * *

A/N: I realize Web the spider is retired but I don't care because it is just too perfect.


	8. Their First Valentine's Day

A/N: More reviews, more prompts! I never get tired of writing these.

* * *

She tells him she thinks Valentine's Day is really stupid and they shouldn't make a big deal out of it.

He tells the guys this but they don't believe him. Or her, actually.

"When a girl says something's not a big deal, it's a big deal," says Sam obnoxiously in a know-it-all tone of voice. Luke and Danny agree, much to his frustration.

"Ava's not like that," he says. "Besides, I don't think I should be getting advice from people who are dateless on Valentine's."

Sam sputters. "I am not dateless! I am just keeping my options open."

He does an eye roll that would make her proud but on the inside, he's a little worried. What if she is expecting something and he looks like an idiot empty handed?

"What do you mean, you're not doing anything for Valentine's Day?" demands MJ.

She shrugs. "I just think it's a dumb holiday, that's all."

"But Peter loves Valentine's Day!" says MJ. She raises her eyebrows, skeptical.

"Well, he likes the candy," amends MJ. "I remember in elementary he would get so excited for when we exchanged Valentine's Day cards because people would give out candy along with the cards."

"What's his favorite?"

"He likes the candy hearts, with the messages on them."

She frowns. "Well, maybe I _should_ get him something…I mean, those hearts only come out once a year."

MJ slings her arm around here. "There you go; that's the spirit."

She gives a weak smile, like the ones he tends to hand out to MJ and Harry, but on the inside she's a little worried. What if he's not expecting anything at all and she looks like fool with a bag of candy hearts?

Their Valentine's Day date consists of her going over to his house to watch some movies. She rings the doorbell and starts to worry if she should have gotten anything at all.

Aunt May gets the door as he tries to find the right bag to put her present in. As he walks down the stairs, he starts to wonder if he shouldn't have gotten anything at all.

He comes down the stairs just as she comes in and to her relief, he's holding a metallic red gift bag too.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she says. Her lips are chapped from the cold but he kisses them anyway.

"I know you said we didn't have to—"

"I know I said that but I was thinking—"

"Here!" they say at the same time as they thrust out their presents out each other. He smiles when he sees the candies.

"Awesome, I can never get enough of these," he says as he rips the bag open and pops one into his mouth. Then he blushes and hands over the bag he had been holding.

"This is kind of lame but I know you like romance novels and you like me so I got you _The Princess Bride_, both the movie and the book."

"This…is awesome," she tells him as she begins to read the book right there. "Now, I feel like crap for just giving you candy."

"Oh, well you can just buy me more until we're even. Wanna watch the movie?"

"Yes, please."

So they watch _The Princess Bride_ for the comedy (for him) and for the romance (for her) on their first Valentine's Day.


	9. Their First Time Meeting the Family

A/N: Another update! Huzzah! You know the drill: reviews welcome, prompts welcome, etc. etc. I'm not Puerto Rican but I am a native Spanish speaker so hopefully my Spanish translated well. Translation at the bottom.

* * *

Meeting his family is fun.

Aunt May, probably the kindest and most welcoming woman she's ever known, answers the door.

"Come inside," Aunt May tells her when she goes into his house for the first time. "Excuse me, everything's still a mess. Dinner's almost ready, though."

His house is warm and smells nice, although that probably has to do with the lasagna in the oven. He comes down the stairs and kisses her cheek.

"Please pardon my aunt; she has this condition where she makes up embarrassing stories about me and none of them are true," he says quickly before ducking into the kitchen.

"Promise not to embarrass me?" he begs of Aunt May, who looks surprised.

"How would I embarrass you?" she asks incredulously.

"You know: no embarrassing stories, no baby pictures—"

"Baby pictures?" she interrupts from the doorway. "Oh, you have to show me then. Anything that you consider worthy of blackmail material."

"No!" he yelps. The two women have a good chuckle over that.

"I'm so glad that Peter's so happy with you," Aunt May tells her discreetly as they put away the dishes. "After Ben died, Peter's just been a little lost but now he seems to have a purpose again. I'm just happy that he's smiling these days again."

She nods and tells Aunt May she knows what it's like to lose a close family member. She found her purpose before she found him but she's smiling again these days too.

Even though it's just the two of them living in that house, she can sense the love there.

Highlights of the night included:

-The most amazing lasagna she had ever tasted

-Peter "accidentally" spilling juice on one particularly shame-inducing photograph of him in a Winnie the Pooh costume

-Aunt May catching them kissing goodnight and jokingly telling them not to do anything she wouldn't do, to his eternal embarrassment

* * *

Meeting her family is frightening.

Her sister Awilda is probably the friendliest and the most pleasant person in the world, but when she answers the door, she is nothing less than serious.

"You must be Peter," Awilda tells him, looking him up and down. "Come on in. Dinner's all ready."

Her house is warm and smells nice, although that probably has to do with the fragrant Puerto Rican cooking coming in from the kitchen. She's talking to one of her nieces, a tall dark haired woman in her late twenties (She explained earlier that she is _the_ youngest person in her family; her older sister Awilda already had kids before she was born), before she comes over and kisses his cheek.

"Please pardon my family; they have this biological need to interrogate newcomers. Don't take anything they say personally," she says quickly before ducking into the kitchen.

"_No me vas avergonzar, eh_?" she asks her sister, who is busy making plantains.

"_Cómo voy a hacer eso_?" Awilda answers innocently.

"_Tu sabes: no seas grosera, no lo enseñas fotos cuando yo estuve un bebe_—"

"Whoa, I don't speak a lot of Spanish but I'm pretty sure you just said something about baby pictures?" he interrupts from the doorway. "You _have_ to show me. She's already got dirt on me; I need a plan of counterattack."

"Well, I do have this one when she tried to put on make-up when she was five," begins Awilda.

"No!" she yelps. The two of them have a good laugh over that. "_Es guapo_," whispers Awilda approvingly. "_Y sabe un poco de español!"_

"I'm so glad that Ava's so happy with you," Awilda tells him discreetly as they put away the dishes. "My brother and my daughter have carried the White Tiger name and making them proud is what seems to be Ava's purpose. She's so serious all the time and I'm happy that she's learning that there's more to life than just the family legacy."

He nods and tells Awilda he knows what it's like to lose a close family member. He knew how to laugh before he found his purpose but now he's managing to do both.

Even though there are a lot of people living in that house, he can sense the love there.

Highlights of the night included:

-The most delicious _mofongo _he had ever tasted (well, it's the only _mofongo_ he's ever tasted)

-Ava's nieces and nephews playfully calling him "gringo" all night

-The whole family catching them kissing goodnight and not so jokingly warning them not to get pregnant.

"It could have been worse," she shrugs.

"It could have been worse," he agrees.

That was the description they used to describe their first time meeting the family.

* * *

Oh, and the niece Ava is talking to is supposed to be Angela del Toro (the second person within the Ayala family to be the White Tiger)but I didn't describe her too much because I am unfamiliar with the comics.

Translations:

_No me vas avergonzar, eh? = Don't embarrass me, okay?_

_Cómo voy a hacer eso_? = _How will I do that?_

___Tu sabes: no seas grosera, no lo enseñas fotos cuando yo estuve un bebe = You know: don't be rude, don't show him my baby pictures_  


_____"Es guapo_," whispers Awilda approvingly. "_Y sabe un poco de español! = He's cute...And he knows a little Spanish!_


End file.
